Menace Reborn
by Madarao754
Summary: Kanda  a new noah  and Lavi have joined the side of the Earl. Unable to fight former friends Black Order can do nothing to them. Bases fall, exorcists killed and hidden secrets revealed. Sequel to NOAH! Kanda.
1. Horrible Scenes

Deadly Noahs

Horrible Scenes

Malcolm the head of the North American Base, a major part of the exorcist's side looked around the group of huddled people. This had a been a town not long ago but the Noahs decided to have some fun, and now nothing was left standing and mangled bodies lay everywhere. This time though it had been another Noah besides the Noah of Pride so the evidence was still there not that it made much difference. Ever since Pride's awakening and Lavi's betrayal the Black Order could do nothing. Their home had been destroyed forcing them to take refuge at the North Base. The exorcists themselves have not been sent on a mission since then more of fear of being killed by former allies then anything else. Most of them just sat around glumly staring at the walls, it took multiple people to just get them to eat. Malcolm had hoped that after a couple of months they would be fine but nothing had changed since that particular day 5 months ago. Ever since then the attacks on regular towns and cities had increased; the number of level two and higher akuma had increased dramatically and the lack of fighting exorcists hadn't helped either. Malcolm's own exorcists were already spread thin as it is trying to cover for the fallen, dead, or not fighting exorcists. To top it all off the Noahs had attacked other bases around the world killing every last exorcist at that base. If some were out on missions a few Noahs would stay behind in the rubble till they got there then pounce like a cat on an unsuspecting mouse; no exorcist ever survived. All the generals that still lived had completely disappeared altogether making the regular exorcist's job harder.

Malcolm shook his head in an attempt to clear it only to have all the thoughts become more jumbled then before. He sighed in defeat and looked around once more the only difference to be a Black Order finder running towards him. Of all the people at Black Order the finders seemed to be the least affected some say it's because of their deep hatred for Kanda.

"Sir we got a transmission from the African base," the finder said a golem flew forward.

"Play the transmission," Malcolm ordered the golem; it's jaws split apart and a small tear drop shaped image appeared. The image showed a dark skinned man standing there, his face was distorted in to that of worry and fear.

_We are under attack! Three Noahs have appeared and are killing our finders and scientists! The exorcists can't stop them we are losing help us!_

There was a pause and the sound of a terrified scream could be heard followed by a maniacal laugh.

_The Noahs have killed one of our exorcists oh please God save us from this insanity! _

The leader of the African base could be seen praying before a hand placed itself on the top of his head and pulled backward. His head came clean off as if it was paper being ripped; the body slumped out of view leaving only the Noah who had killed him.

The long bluish black hair tied up in the ponytail told Malcolm exactly who it was. The gold eyes of the Noah were narrowed into insane slits that suggested the person was having fun detaching heads from bodies. His lips were pulled back exposing his teeth in a sadistic grin as he looked at the golem. The Noah of Pride, Kanda stood before Malcolm on the small image the African leader's head still in his grasp.

"I'm going to guess this transmission will be sent to Malcolm directly so we plan to put on a show for you!" Kanda said in an insane sadistic tone. He stepped back so Malcolm could see behind him; Tyki and Wisely had joined Kanda in destroying this base and currently they had a young exorcist trapped between them all. The exorcist's innocence was a parasite type that was on both of his arms which when activated turned into blades. The boy was in a fighting stance his innocence poised ready to attack but he was clearly scared shitless by the three Noahs surrounding him.

"While watching we encourage freaking out, having emotional and mental melt downs, pissing yourself, and running off screaming into the horizon. Enjoy!" Kanda said his malicious grin creeping Malcolm out. Purple lightning engulfed Tyki's hands and he strode toward the last exorcist. The exorcist was clearly exhausted and obviously had no energy left to fight the oncoming Noah; he still charged like a loyal exorcist. His blades swung downward in an attempt to cut the Noah in half diagonal; the blades stopped on Tyki's shoulder hardly making a scratch.

"Well that wasn't very nice little exorcist brat, what did I ever do to you?" Tyki asked in mock hurt that wasn't at all believable.

"Noah shit," the exorcist spat at the Noah, Tyki smiled.

"Insulting us will get you nowhere exorcist, it'll only make this more painful," Tyki replied to the insult. "Then again this was already going to be excruciatingly painful anyway!" Tyki moved so fast the exorcist barely had time to react; Tyki's glowing purple hands had grabbed both the boy's arms and seemed to be shocking him. In reality Tyki was ripping through the sinew, veins, arteries, and muscle that held the innocence imbedded arms to the shoulders. Malcolm knew this was only a transmission but he swore he smelled burning flesh and the memory of the same thing happening to Allen came back; Malcolm shuddered slightly.

Both arms of the exorcist fell to the ground their owner soon following still screaming in pain. Tyki picked up both and flung one at Kanda and the other at Wisely who looked at it like a ravenous dog looked at a piece of meat. Kanda's hand became encased in rock and he crushed the arm in his grasp crushing the innocence as well. The arm Wisely held seemed to evaporate as he stared at it intently. The innocence gone all three Noahs turned to the exorcist who was whimpering quietly. Wisely's eyes light up with excitement as he strode forward; mental pain for the exorcist was near.

"Now now let's see what the brave little exorcist is hiding from everyone," Wisely said staring intently at the exorcist. The boy looked up quickly his face was stuck in a mask of absolute terror. The bigger eye on Wisely's forehead trained on the exorcist and Wisely's own eyes went blank; the exorcist screamed. Reliving memories better left forgotten, watching friends die over and over again, emotions screwed with; all things that Wisely loved to do. Luckily no one could see it so the only indicator would be the exorcist grabbing his head, ripping his hair out, and screaming over and over again.

Malcolm flinched away from the scene but knew he must watch; he slowly pulled his eyes back to the image. Wisely's eyes cleared and he stepped back a satisfied grin on his face. Kanda stepped forward now his own excitement was easily seen and the exorcist was too far beyond insane to notice the danger he was in.

"Wisely I want him sane enough so he can still experience a painful death," Kanda said his gaze fixed on the suffering exorcist.

"Oh yeah forgot when they are insane it's not as fun to kill them," Wisely agreed and his forehead eye fixed itself on the exorcist once more. The exorcist began screaming again as his sanity was restored; Wisely returned to himself laughing. The exorcist stopped screaming and turned his attention to the Noah before him, he looked confused and hopeful at the same time.

"You were an exorcist before right?" the exorcist asked in a shaky voice desperate to stall his on death.

Kanda halted in his tracks and he stared at the exorcist unblinking, "Yeah I was, what of it?" Kanda replied.

"I'm your comrade you shouldn't be killing me, you are supposed to attack the Noahs," the exorcist continued. Behind Kanda Wisely and Tyki looked at each other than busted up laughing hysterically; the exorcist stared at them.

"Stupid exorcist," Kanda said when Wisely and Tyki had stopped. "I have never considered the exorcists as my comrades; I have always wanted to kill them because they got in my way. Also being a Noah is so much more fun, after all I can kill people whenever I feel like it!" Kanda than laughed an evil and sadistic laugh that scared the exorcist and made Malcolm shudder.

"Now then it's time you died," Kanda said his intent to kill was stronger now. Water froze around Kanda's left hand and form into ice claws around his fingers and he raised it to eye level. He grabbed the exorcist by his coat and held him above him enjoying the look of terror on his face. His left hand shot forward and stabbed right into the exorcist's stomach, Malcolm could see the ice claws sticking out the other side. The exorcist coughed up blood onto Kanda's grinning face but Kanda didn't even flinch. Kanda pulled his arm back and as it left the exorcist's body it took most of his organs with it wrapped in Kanda's ice claws. The exorcist gasped in pain, the only sound he could make at this point. Kanda's grin got wider as he threw the exorcist down and began doing something with his organs.

He turned back to the golem and laughed; "Now golem fly up there and show Malcolm exactly what I did then fly back to the North Base." The golem obeyed all too happy to leave it flew above them high enough to see the entire destroyed base. The organs of everyone there had been taken particularly the intestines and had been spelled out in huge bloody letters across the entire base. Malcolm nearly hurled but the message itself was the scary part, written in the organs of fallen soldiers was "You're next!" The intestines had made the letters while the other organs had been added like swirls and dots as if to make it fancy looking. The golem left the remains of the African Base and the image vanished as the golem closed its mouth. The golem fluttered there for a second than grew a bit bigger than exploded into a million tiny pieces.

"It seems to me sir that this is all out war," the finder said quietly and Malcolm merely nodded more to keep the bile in his throat form rising than to answer in words.


	2. A New Life

A New Life

Lavi had to admit the life of a Noah under the Millennium Earl was very interesting. Sure having to call the Earl Master was a little weird at first but when you got used to it, it seemed like you never had called him anything else. Ever since that day Lavi was allowed to get away with anything there didn't seem to be any rules except for the one about not touching the Earl's stuff. Lavi no longer had to worry about reports and his Bookman job anymore and he could freely have friends without being scolded by an old panda.

Lavi had always thought the Noahs and the Earl were all a bunch of lowlife jerks but when Lavi saw things from their point of view and met them he found out more than he ever expected. Wisely and Kanda like said were brothers from the start and it wasn't long till Lavi joined their little band becoming the three musketeers as the Earl called them an inseparable group of dangerous abnormal people. The Earl actually had a sense of humor and didn't really want to fight the exorcists but they would never stop to listen to him. Lulubell and Road were both fun to be around Road especially although Lulubell sometimes had the air of someone high and mighty. Skinbolic was still an ass that couldn't stand anything that wasn't sweet and Jasdevi were a bunch of pranksters like Lavi. Cyril was kind of like a cross between a therapist and your father and was really good with helping you with your problems. Mercym was more of the strong silent type and never talked to Lavi. Tryde was well judgmental I guess because he was the Noah of Judgment but hey he was an awesome guy once you get to know him, he seemed to like to follow Wisely around. Fiddler was much like Jasdevi a jokester and prankster and Mightra was the scientist of the group. So waking up with test tubes in you and needles was to be expected. The Earl seemed to like having an exorcist on his side and enjoyed watching the surprised and horrified looks other exorcists made when they died but another exorcists hand.

Lavi paused in his writing; the whole journal idea had been Cyril's telling him it would help with getting over his own betrayal. Lavi didn't think it was necessary but he did anyway so hopefully one day when he was gone another exorcist might stumble upon his notebook and Noahs and exorcists could get along. Stowing the notebook into his pocket Lavi stood up; having sat in the hallway outside the Earls room for three hours Lavi's ass was numb. He couldn't wait any longer he had to ask the Earl something so striding forward he reached the door preparing to knock. Only to fall over with a surprised squeal as the Earl appeared behind him.

"Can I help you?" the Earl asked Lavi who happened to be on the floor.

"Have you been gone this entire time?" Lavi asked standing again.

"Yes actually I have why?" the Earl replied.

"So I was about to knock on your door when you weren't there?" Lavi asked feeling utterly stupid.

"Yes which is why I'm asking can I help you?" the Earl replied laughing a little.

"Ah damn I feel like a dumbass," Lavi said slouching over.

"Would it help you if I said you are a dumbass?" the Earl asked jokingly.

"NO!"Lavi shouted back and the Earl laughed.

"What did you need to ask me Lavi?" the Earl asked again.

"Oh yeah," Lavi said remembering the whole point of coming here. "I want to know why you sent Tyki with Pride and Wisely instead of me." Lavi used the Noah name of Kanda to show respect to the Earl.

"Oh just to see how they would work together," Earl replied.

"But Master Earl you know Wisely Pride and I are the best team you got!" Lavi complained tugging on Earl's sleeve like a small child.

"The best three person team has yet to be decided I was merely testing out a different team which is also why Road, Lulubell and Skinbolic are on a team though that one doesn't work quite as well. Tyki-pet, Wisely and Pride seem to work together quite well though. The other reason was I have a special mission for you Lavi one only you can perform," the Earl said.

"Oooohhhh," Lavi said feeling slightly special at the moment. "What is my task?"

"You remember that Walker boy's golem, the golden one right?" the Earl asked.

"Timcampy yeah I remember," Lavi said not quite getting the point of the golem.

"Well I need you to infiltrate the North American base or wherever the Black Order members are and steal it," the Earl said.

"Ok sounds simple enough but why?" Lavi asked.

"The golem can tell us where Cross is because it's his golem this will make Jasdevi's job easier," Earl explained not at all annoyed.

"Oh duh," Lavi said face palming himself.

"Tryde will go with you as a precaution so the exorcists won't kill you," the Earl said and Tryde just so happened to be there. "I'd rather not lose my exorcist." With that the Earl disappeared into his room leaving Lavi and Tryde alone in the hallway.

"I guess that means we leave now," Lavi said and Tryde nodded in agreement. They walked quickly down the hallways till they reached the door leading to the outside, and ran right into Skinbolic, Road, and Lulubell who happened to be returning.

"God damn it,' Skin muttered and went around them.

"Hi Lavi!" said Road happily and she ran past him planting a kiss on Lavi's cheek before disappearing inside. Lulubell merely nodded to Tryde and scowled at Lavi before following the first two inside.

"Not very friendly is she?" Lavi commented as Tryde and Lavi continued.

"She disapproves of an exorcist on our side but doesn't dare challenge Master Earl," Tryde explained.

"Oh," Lavi said and he blushed a little bit thinking about Road.

"Are you thinking about Road?" Tryde asked straight forward.

"Uh what makes you think that?" Lavi replied quickly and his face was even darker red.

"You like her don't you?" Tryde continued. "She seems to like you that's for sure." Lavi merely looked away not wanting to say something stupid.

"Relax Lavi I'm not gonna tell anyone especially Cyril I'd rather not face the rath of fatherly Cyril. Although I can't guarantee Wisely won't tell," Tryde said and he seemed to be glaring into his head where Lavi could hear Wisely snicker as he retreated from Tryde's head.

"Thanks Tryde and I swear Wisely if you tell I'm going to…..," Lavi began.

"Beat me to a pulp?" Wisely finished for him while grinning evilly. "I'd like to see you try." Lavi ground his teeth as Wisely disappeared from his head laughing. Wisely may be an awesome friend/brother but his mind freak powers can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Leaving the fortress behind Tryde and Lavi strode toward the train station like any other humans. Honestly no one would be able to tell Tryde being in his human form and Lavi no longer wore an exorcist uniform. What was also convenient was that fact that now that Master Earl trusted Lavi lower level Akuma listened to him, although it sometimes surprised Lavi it helped. No one in town spared a second glance and no one seemed to care where they were going on the train. It was more like they were afraid of saying anything that might make their town or city the next target on Master Earl's list. Lavi sighed heavily although it was nice living with the Noahs it would be nicer if people still talked to him.

"_I could help with that," said Wisely appearing in Lavi's head; Kanda followed close behind._

"_Yu!" Lavi shouted and he ran over to his friend giving him a hug._

"_Well this could be interesting," said Deak from the top of the pile of coffins in Lavi's head._

"_You ever think about redecorating Lavi?" Wisely asked kicking one of the coffins; he made a funny face than began hopping around holding his foot. "That hurt! What the hell you got in these things, rocks?" Lavi didn't answer his question he was too busy laughing as was Kanda and Deak. Wisely continued to hop around until he tripped over a half submerged coffin and slammed into a huge pile of coffins creating a domino effect. Deak was thrown off the top and he disappeared into avalanche of coffins as they crashed down on top of everyone else burying them. Lavi was the first to emerge from beneath a particularly large coffin followed by Deak; Kanda seemed to have vanished._

"_Geez Deak do you have to make some of the coffins so big?" Lavi asked rubbing his head. "Who would this one be for anyway?"_

"_My guess would be Winters," Deak replied sprawled across one of the coffins. At that point a little ways away from Deak, Lavi, and Wisely the coffins started to burn. The fire ate at the coffins and the coffins vanished quickly turning to ash by the fire. Kanda stood in the middle of the ring of fire that was quickly spreading and man did he look pissed. A sword form in his hand made of lightning while his entire body erupted into flames; he charged at all three of them. Lavi dug the rest of himself out of the coffins and ran away from the flaming Kanda screaming, Wisely and Deak did the same. Lavi had to admit though it probably looked funny watching a bunch of grown men run around a hill of coffins one being on fire waving a large dangerous sword around like a madman. Because of said actions any where Kanda went lit on fire like dry kindle and Wisely, Lavi and Deak had to move farther and farther away from the coffin hill. As a result the three ended up cornered with nowhere to go and a very angry looking Kanda blocking the only exit. _

_Lavi watched with frightened eyes as Kanda drew closer and the tips of his coat touched the walls and lit them on fire making Wisely, Deak and Lavi jump away before getting burned. As if someone hit the pause button on a good movie everything froze including Kanda and a voice could be heard._

"Oi, Lavi we're here!" Tryde said and it seemed to echo everywhere. "Get your happy ass out here before I put you on the tracks of an oncoming train!" Lavi did not want to become a nice red splat on train tracks and apparently no one felt like angering Tryde. So Kanda and Wisely disappeared, Deak began to fix the coffins, and Lavi came out of his head to find Tryde staring at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"How about next time you do that you don't scream in the real world?" Tryde said through clenched teeth. "You know how hard it is to convince everyone on the train that you are not psychotic?"

"I'm gonna guess really hard?" Lavi replied with an attempt at humor; Tryde knocked in the head.

"Baka!" He muttered and stalked off away from the train station.

"Tryde wait for me!" Lavi called after him and charged through the crowd and almost tackled Tryde.

"Would mind not trying to knock me over?" Tryde asked calmly as if he never had been angry.

"Sure rather not collide with you and get sent sprawling on the pavement in front of a lot of people," Lavi replied and they continued walking through the tightly packed streets.

"That reminds me how'd we get to North America by train from Japan?" Lavi asked having completely missed the entire train ride due to lack of interest.

"Apparently the American government found it convenient to build train bridges over the ocean connecting Asia and America or at least North America. I see it as a big waste of time and money but it's their money they're spending," Tryde explained with a tiny bit of venom.

"I missed riding over the ocean?" Lavi said surprised. "Damn I wanted to see the dolphins."

"No dolphins, porpoises though," Tryde replied.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Lavi asked.

"Actually no you see…," Tryde began.

"No need for the lesson on dolphins and porpoises," Lavi said putting his hand over Tryde's mouth. Tryde bit Lavi's hand hard enough to draw blood if Lavi hadn't been wearing gloves.

"Ow!" Lavi squeaked and withdrew his hand back quickly. They both continued on silently; the sun above them was merciless and roasted anyone within its glare; on top of that the multiple compacted people made everything hotter. It wasn't long before both Tryde and Lavi were sweating buckets.

"Did not know North America was so hot I'm roasting," Lavi complained wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Not all of North America is really hot it's just a few states like um Arizona and Texas wherever those are," Tryde explained also wiping his forehead.

"Do you think we are in either of those states?" Lavi asked slouching a little.

"Don't really know never asked what state we were in cause I didn't view it as important," Tryde replied.

"Huh," Lavi said and he leaned over and talked to the nearest person; a tall man. "What state are we in?"

"You don't know? Well we are in the state of North Carolina," the man replied. "It's normally cooler here but for some reason it's been exceptionally hot, it's really getting on my nerves."

"Ok thanks," Lavi said and moved away from the man and turned to Tryde. "Weird it's supposed to be colder here a lot colder apparently."

"Should I care?" Tryde replied. "We aren't finders or exorcists so phenomena's don't matter unless they affect Master Earl which this doesn't. So don't worry about it it's not our problem." They continued on thru town toward the nearest hotel, along the way Lavi noticed multiple finders from the North American base wondering around.

"Obviously North American base has noticed this phenomenon," Lavi whispered to Tryde who nodded.

"Let's find some place more private to talk about this," Tryde replied and he started walking faster. Lavi merely nodded and followed it wasn't long before they had found a hotel, gotten a room, and were sitting on the two beds in said room.

"Ok so what now?" Lavi asked closing the door.

"Well we can wait till the exorcists meant to look for the innocence come here and kill them or we can wait till night to sneak into the base. Your choice," Tryde replied laying down on one of the beds.

"I think we should just wait till nightfall and see what happens," Lavi replied laying down on the other bed.

"Whatever," Tryde said and he fell silent. Lavi had nothing to do so he fell asleep thinking of how many exorcists he would have to kill to carry out Master Earl's request.

**Second chapter and it just got interesting who will they meet now? –Snicker-**

**Took forever to make this chapter because I was distracted, I apologize to the waiting fans of Menace Reborn! **

**Anyway Enjoy! ^_^**


	3. Playtime

**So yeah I have my reasons for not updating this sooner, I had the third chapter almost finished and both my jump drives disappeared. So I spent a few weeks finding all the images again and getting all my fanfictions so I had to redo this chapter, personally though I like this better than the original.**

**So I'm sorry for the uber long wait but don't blame me blame the bastards who stole my jump drives. _**

**Oh also school has been a pain in the ass which is also partially to blame for really slow update so I apologize.**

Playtime

Nightfall brought many things that day, besides a wave a cool air to refresh everyone, it also brought a new train of passengers two of which were exorcists to well known for Lavi's liking. Crowley and Miranda had ended up being the ones to retrieve this innocence, Lavi didn't care much for Miranda mainly because she hid in the corner most of the time he was around and stared at him. Crowley was a different story though, Lavi knew him and had grown close and considered the whiny vampire his friend. But if he had to kill him just to satisfy Master Earl and stay with his best friend Kanda so be it, Bookman would have killed Lavi if he had heard that, good thing he's no longer Lavi's master.

Watching the exorcists help each other off the train and onto the sweltering sidewalk from a restaurant across the street, these thoughts tumbled in Lavi's head.

"Figure they send the losers to do the easy work," Tryde comments taking a sip of the coke in front of him, he then stares at it with surprise.

"Eh I can guess why," Lavi replies then to Tryde's face. "Have you never had soda before Tryde? Master Earl must never let you take a vacation out of Edo."

Tryde shakes his head, "No not any more he used to when the exorcists weren't always trying to kill us," he explains then takes another sip. His eyes narrow and he turns his head away from the street Lavi taking the innuendo ducks his head down causing his hood to fall over his face obscuring it. Miranda and Crowley passed by the two enemies' one once an ally completely unaware while they complained of the heat and how the innocence is causing it.

"That was close," Lavi mutters lifting his head up and watching them go.

"Not really," Tryde replies then turns to look at them. "Want to watch?"

"Sure it's been a long time since I've seen a battle from the other side," Lavi says and they stand. Retreating to a secluded ally way they hop onto the roof, Lavi wall jumping Tryde seeming to run right up a vertical wall. They stalked the exorcists progress the entire time on the roof the exorcists themselves unaware of it. It wasn't until around midnight behind a building in a huge secluded area full of now destroyed garbage the exorcists finally killed the last Akuma and got the innocence. It was also when Tryde and Lavi now bored with watching joined the fight. Leaping down from the roof tops above they blocked the only exit surprising the exorcists and causing them to jump backward.

"Well well well seems the Black Order exorcists have finally stopped moping in the dirt long enough to do some work," Tryde says then grins wickedly. Crowley almost hisses, Miranda a slight whimper as she hides behind Crowley holding the innocence.

"Seems we'll be bringing back more innocence for Master Earl this time," Lavi says his hammer twirling in his fingers.

"Traitor," Crowley hisses from his battle crouch.

"Traitor," Lavi repeats testing the word on his tongue. "Let me ask you something vampire if your best friend the one who you consider your brother was about to leave only to come back and kill you and you had the option of joining them or dying by their hands what would you do?" Crowley doesn't reply though his facial expression is thoughtful and questioning, but only for a second it then hardens into bitter hatred and fear directed at Lavi and Tryde.

"There is no excuse to betraying," Miranda almost squeaks from behind Crowley then she ducks back down when Tryde glares.

"Ok moving on with life," Lavi says getting annoyed now. "Give us the innocence all of it including your own." They just stare at him baffled as if they just told them he was pregnant.

"Did he stutter?" Tryde asks. "It's simple give us the innocence or do you plan to fight us?" At Tryde's crisp tone the exorcists flinch as if he flung something at them, it made Lavi giggle slightly.

"Do you plan to fight us?" Lavi asks still giggling slightly enjoying their terror. "If so then bring it on I'm bored of watching the Akuma have all the fun." He moves slightly preparing his stance so he can swing his hammer quickly and efficiently the hammer grows enough to be about the size of a large war hammer. Tryde's sword appears out of nowhere sharp, dangerous and emitting Dark matter aura which again makes the exorcists flinch away.

"Well what's it going to be?" Tryde asks impatient now tapping his foot on the damp pavement. Crowley looks at Miranda who looks at him fearfully, he sighs standing up straight and dropping the crouch.

"We don't have the strength to fight you so just end it quickly," he says in a tired strained voice. Surprised Tryde and Lavi look at each other shrugging,

"_Well what do you think?_" Tryde asks in Lavi's head.

"_I never expected them to just give up they would never do that when I was there," _Lavi replies.

"_Then what do we do?" _Tryde continues head tilted slightly_. "We have to get the innocence that much is true."_

"_I got an idea we take the innocence both what they found and their own then tell them to get lost it means Master Earl won't have to worry about two exorcists and still have the innocence," _Lavi says making the idea face, Tryde imagined a light bulb going off behind his head. Facing the exorcists once again Lavi nods to Tryde,

"Alright here's the deal," Tryde begins and the exorcists visibly cringe afraid. "We take your innocence,"

"All of it," Lavi adds.

"And you go find some deserted island to hide on," Tryde finishes with an annoyed glance at Lavi who grins. Crowley and Miranda are caught by surprise and stand there dumbfounded till Tryde approaches them his hand glowing. Not waiting for an ok he immediately grabs Crowley's lower jaw causing his knees to buckle falling forward only held up by Tryde's strong painful grip. The purple lightning electrocuted the lower half of the vampire's face making the surrounding air static filled as Crowley emitted a strangled scream from a half forcefully closed mouth. It only lasted a few seconds but to Lavi it felt like minutes and for a moment he felt sympathy for the exorcist vampire.

Falling to the ground holding his mouth a sharp sound is heard as his vampire teeth fall to the ground bloody and forcefully pulled out, new teeth grow in and Crowley groans painfully. Miranda by now is beyond scared and can't move her muscles locked her panic sensors reading the red alert. Tryde smiled his hand still bloody moving forward slightly he reached for Miranda particularly her wrist where the Time Record glowed faintly.

"Wait," Lavi says stepping forward face blank and Tryde looks over his shoulder at him raised eyebrow then Lavi's face cracked into a devilish grin. "I want to do it." Tryde laughs stepping back to allow Lavi past him to Miranda whose face by now would make a ghost jealous. Lavi's hand darts forward latching onto her wrist with sheer force, she winces in pain looking from her wrist to the innocence she holds to Lavi's face with a pleading look. The Earl after having Lavi under constant supervision had finally confirmed he was on his side so as a welcome gift Lavi was given the ability to destroy other's innocence weapons and innocence itself upon contact when used. Master Earl also saw to it that Lavi's own innocence based weapon would not be affected by the new ability Lavi possessed. Eyes alight with pleasure Lavi's hand was engulfed in purple lightning shocking and burning Miranda's wrist as it ripped off her innocence and tore it from her soul. An ear splitting scream of pure agony and pain rippled through the air filling the Noahs sensitive ears and making Lavi wince. Not giving up he fully destroyed the weapon till all he held was a small orb of innocence same as the other he had snatched from Miranda's other hand before she collapsed to the ground holding her wrist and whimpering quietly.

Tryde laughed, "Very good Lavi you are just like us," he claps Lavi on the back before leaving the alleyway innocence shoved in pocket. Lavi followed laughing as well placing both orbs of innocence in his huge pockets of his old Bookman outfit the one he used to where before and now after joining and leaving the order. They didn't get far before Tryde grabbed Lavi's ear and dragged him down a small alleyway. A few minutes later Miranda and Crowley walked past completely oblivious of the hiding Noahs, after they passed Lavi pulled Tryde's hand of his ear.

"What was that for?" Lavi demands glaring daggers at Tryde.

"We still got to find the North American base right? They can lead us to it," Tryde explains arms crossed.

"Oh yeah duh," Lavi says face palming. Leaving the alleyway quickly Tryde and Lavi followed the exorcists once more and once again Miranda and Crowley didn't even realize it. Once on the train the Noahs stole a seat close enough to the exorcists to know when they got off but far enough away to not be noticed or seen.

"Now we just wait," Tryde says, Lavi sighs.

"Are you going to narrate this whole journey?" he asks.

"Maybe," Tryde says with a smirk

"And the next leg of the journey begins," Lavi says narrator like. "Whether I'll like it or not remains to be seen." Tryde stifles a chuckle.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I cannot possibly offer enough apologies for the lack of update on this story and there are no excuses for it either I can go on and on about the lack of a computer or the loss of interest but it makes no difference the story needs to be done. And I must thank all of the loyal followers of this story and your wonderful support it is your reviews and praise of it that have brought me back even if you are anonymous. Anyway something good has come of this long delay in that I forgot where I was going with this story until I reread it and then when I did I also came up with a better plot so in all Menace Reborn is coming back better then ever and I'm very excited to write it out and see what you guys think so Chapter four will be out soon, see you all soon. Jana!


End file.
